Losing Friends
by Millenia1
Summary: What's this the cast of Tenchi Muyo lose one of their own. Who is it and how will it effect everyone else? Rated PG because of a death scene. I have already started the next chapter but won't publish it unless most everyone likes this one.


Note:  
--Original written in notepad in 800x600 resolution with word wrap turned on. Revised by converting into html and previewing in internet Explorer. This is the first time I've ever tried to format a text's files look this way so forgive me if it looks horrible.--

All concepts in this fanfic are copyrighted by the original owner. This fanfic was written solely for entertainment purpose and the original author cannot be held responsible for any unauthorized distribution of it that results in the gain of money.

--Tenchi Muyo: Losing Friends Chapter 1--

It has been 5 years since the incident involving Kagato. Tenchi still lives in the Shrine and is in his last year of school. He thinks about the women of his household everyday but he still can't choose one over the other. Although one day he had was a little surprised because when he came home Sasami was now Tsunami. It had happened while he was at school.

He couldn't really tell much of a difference seeing as Sasami got older she looked more and more like Tsunami. Tenchi set down with Tsunami and talked for hours. After much conversation he realized he hadn't lost the cute little Sasami he had always thought of as a sister instead she had grown up into a beautiful, intelligent, and rather wonderful person to be around. He almost thought about choosing Tsunami but he remembered that he promised himself that he would graduate school before doing anything about the women in his house.

If only he knew maybe he would have chosen then; maybe he could have kept things from going in such a horrible and totally unexpected direction. Tenchi knew Jurians lived for quite a while and so would Ryoko and Washu.He noticed that Mihoshi never aged either but he learned a long time ago not to ask a woman about her age. With all this on his mind he never thought that one of them might die. Tenchi would give his life for all of them and for each of them. He respected them all but that was why he couldn't pick just one he would like to be with the rest of his naturallife. All it took to change that was one wrong event.

He was standing over a grave on the planet Jurai. Washu, Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Ayeka had all come. He still couldn't believe that Tsunami the youngest of them all was die. He walked over and set flowers down on her grave. He didn't know what to do he had never dealt with a death in the family besides his mother and that was as a child he couldn't remember what happened back them. Everyone was silent; no one had ever wished any harm to Sasami not even Ryoko. Ryoko might not have like Ayeka but Sasami had been like her little sister.

Washu steps forward reluctantly.

Washu: "Tenchi?"  
Tenchi: "Yes, Ms. Washu?"  
Washu: "I could bring her back you know, but she won't be the way she was."

Tenchi: "I know you could but I want to remember her for the way she was."  
Yosho: "I'm sorry Tenchi and Ayeka it's hard to deal with this sort of thing."

Ayeka: "It's alright I can't cry not in front of all these people and not like this. I'll wait until later. I don't want their sorrow or pity making me sad I want to cry because I've lost my only sister."

Mihoshi starts crying. Washu walks over and gives her a hug.

Washu: "It's alright Mihoshi, we understand we all feel the same way."  
Ryoko: "Poor Ryo-oh-ki she's not going to take this well."  
Ayeka: "So you haven't told her."

Ryoko: "I can't bare the thought of how she might react. It would be like losing a mother. Ayeka..."

Ayeka: "Yes, Ryoko?"

Ryoko: "I'm sorry."  
Ayeka: "So am I."

Ryoko: "I still can't believe it, she was the most powerful Jurian in the entire planet of Jurai."  
Ayeka: "Jurians have a responsible to use their powers to helps others. Some use it to help themselves. She could have but that's what made her special."

Tenchi: "She won't use her powers even if it meant saving her own life?"  
Ayeka: "If her life is the only one in danger then no she wouldn't and she didn't otherwise she would be here."

A woman is slowly walking towards the grave. She is carrying roses and has two guards walking behind her. Ryoko notices her.

Ryoko: "Who's she?"

Everyone turns around and looks.

Ayeka: "I'm not sure but her guards are Jurians."  
Washu: "I know who it is, I didn't think she would come while we were here though."  
Tenchi: "So you know her Miss Washu?"  
Washu: "When you're as old as I am you know everybody."

The woman stops right next to Washu. She waves the guards away. The two guards turn around and start walking back.

Woman: "Hello, Ms. Washu."  
Washu: "Hello Tokimi, I didn't expect you to be here."  
Tokimi: "I know that I usually keep to myself but this is a special matter."  
Washu: "Well, it always nice to see you."  
Tokimi walks through the group and sets the flowers on the grave.  
Tokimi: "I'm sorry I wasn't there I could have done something."  
Washu: "We all wish we had been there but fate is a cruel thing."  
Tokimi: "I'm sorry if I offend anyone but I don't know and have to ask. How did she die?"  
Washu: "It's not a pleasant story."

Everyone starts telling what they knows, each leaving out some parts...

--Two days ago. --

Tsunami is in the kitchen cleaning dishes. She is happily humming to herself. Ryo-oh-ki is sitting on the counter silently watching. Tsunami constantly gives Ryo-oh-ki a smile. When she is done she picks up the cabbit and plays with Ryo-oh-ki as she is walking through the house. Tsunami giggles at Ryo-oh-ki'splayfulness. Tsunami glares outside. Her thoughts seem to drift from one thing to the next. Ryo-oh-ki gives a curious Meow.

Tsunami: "Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking of everyone. Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, and even you Ryo-oh-ki."

Ryo-oh-ki gives a few more curious meows.

Tsunami: "I'm fine, I couldn't be better."

Tsunami sets Ryo-oh-ki down on the floor. She then walks over slides the temple door open and steps out. Ryo-oh-ki hops out the door as well and Tsunami closes it behind her. She steps off the porch and sits on the porch step. She closes her eyes and listens as the wind blows. Yosho hears a door close from his room. He gets up from meditation and walks outside. He sees Tsunami outside with her eyes closed listening to the wind blow. He walks over and sits beside her.

Yosho: "So how are things going Tsunami?"  
Tsunami: "Very well, I wish everyday was like this. How are you?"

Yosho: "I'm well, so anything on your mind?"  
Tsunami: "Nothing I can talk about."

Yosho: "Oh, something personal."  
Tsunami: "Kind of, Yosho can I ask you a question?"

Yosho: "Of course."  
Tsunami: "What would you do if you knew the exact day and events that caused your death? Would you try to change them?"

Yosho: "Tell me Tsunami how would one answer that question?"  
Tsunami: "This is what I would say but I was hoping for something else; if you know the future then you won't be able to change it. Also the future is not written yet so what you see is one possible outcome of thousands."

Yosho: "Then why did you ask?"  
Tsunami: "Because I'm going to miss everyone and everything once I'm gone. It's so beautiful and peaceful here."

Yosho: "Everyone has secrets, my suggestion is let them out. Let everyone know the real you. Considering it's you Tsunami, I know that you would never hide your true feelings."  
Tsunami: "Thank you for the compliment. Besides a little crush on Tenchi I have nothing to hide."

Yosho: "Then my suggestion is you talk to the others. Become their close friends show them that you care ten times, no, infinite time more about each of them then they could possibly imagine."  
Tsunami: "I'll do that then. I guess I'll start with you. Yosho,brother,I care about you the way I would care about my father. I love you as a father figure and couldn't image anyone better to learn from."

Yosho waves his hand and his old appearance disappears.

Yosho: "I have thought of you as a daughter for most of the time I knew you. Now I'll show you the one secret I have so you can remember me the way I really am."

Yosho and Tsunami embrace for a couple seconds and then. She backs away. He changes his appearance back to an old one.

Tsunami: "You know Ayeka would kill you if she ever found, but I'm not one to tell."  
Yosho: "I know. I must ask Tsunami, did you see a future in which you died?"

Tsunami: "I dream of it ever night now, when I wake up I want to scream but I don't because I don't want to wake Ayeka up."  
Yosho: "Tsunami, I hope that in this one instance dreams don't come true."

Yosho turned around and went back in his hut. Ryo-oh-ki gave a puzzled Meow.

Tsunami: "It's alright Ryo-oh-ki I would never forget about you."

Tsunami picks up Ryo-oh-ki and walks back into the house. Once inside she sets Ryo-oh-ki back down.

Tsunami: "Ryoko!!!"

Ryoko appears in front of Tsunami reading a book.

Ryoko: "Yes?"  
Tsunami: "Ryoko, I would like to have a serious talk with you please."

Ryoko puts her book away; she is intrigued by Tsunami's sudden seriousness.

Ryoko: "Sure, what about?"  
Tsunami: "Ryoko, I want to thank you for letting me take care of Ryo-oh-ki all these years."  
Ryoko: "It's alright Tsunami, Ryo-oh-ki enjoys your company besides she likes you."  
Tsunami: "You would know of course since your minds are partially linked."  
Ryoko: "Yeah, the other partial is Washu."  
Tsunami: "Ryoko, even though you spend most of your time chasing after Tenchi and fighting with Ayeka I still consider you my friend."  
Ryoko: "Tsunami you're so sweet, I never really thought about it that way, usually when I saw you I thought of you as the little sister I never had."

Tsunami laughs a little.

Ryoko: "What?"  
Tsunami: "Oh, nothing but if you're one sister and Ayeka is the other that would explain the fighting. Sibling rivalry."  
Ryoko grins and lets out a small laugh.

Ryoko: "Only you would think of something like that."  
Tsunami: "By the way do you know where Ayeka is?"  
Ryoko: "Let me see, last time I saw her she was cleaning out the shed."  
Tsunami: "Thanks Ryoko, later."

Tsunami walks back outside and towards the shed. She gets there and hears Ayeka going through the piles on junk in the shed. Tsunami walks in and smiles.

Tsunami: "Want some help?"

Ayeka turns around and sees Tsunami, she smiles.

Ayeka: "That's alright Tsunami it's my turn to clean the shed."  
Tsunami: "I insist, I'm your sister if I can help I will."

Tsunami starts picking up loose objects and stacking stuff in piles.  
Ayeka: "Tsunami, thank you for helping."  
Tsunami: "It's alright, I was done with my housework for today. Now if I help you, you can get done quicker and we could spend some time together."  
Ayeka: "I would love to Tsunami."

Ayeka and Tsunami spend the next twenty minutes cleaning up the shed. They throw away unless stuff and organize everything else into piles. When they get done they go outside and sit on the house porch.

Ayeka: "So Tsunami is there something you want to talk about."  
Tsunami: "You, me, the world."  
Ayeka: "Okay lets go with me first."  
Tsunami: "Ayeka if you and Tenchi get married and you know. What will happen to Ryoko, Mihoshi, Washu, and Me?"  
Ayeka: "Well, I'm not sure but I think the only thing that will change is between me and Tenchi."  
Tsunami: "Ayeka, what do you want most?"  
Ayeka: "A peacefully life with the ones I love. What about you?"  
Tsunami: "Me, I want to know that I was honest with everyone and that I leave nothing behind that would change someone's opinion of me. I want them to know me and not some image I try to project."  
Ayeka: "Tsunami is the any really reason you ask?"  
Tsunami: "Well as of late I've had horrible dreams, the same one over and over. Each time I want to wake up screaming."  
Ayeka: "I'm surprise you haven't."

Tsunami: "I didn't want to wake everybody up or worry anyone for that matter. That's what this is really about. I'm trying to make the dream go away by bringing it out in the open or at least put my fears to rest so it doesn't get to me."  
Ayeka: "Why didn't you say something when you first had it?"  
Tsunami: "Thought it was a random nightmare, but after four days of it over and over again I decided it had to be dealt with."  
Ayeka: "So Tsunami what did you dream about?"  
Tsunami: "I had a dream about the future, and that's all I can say."  
Ayeka: "Oh, I understand."

Tsunami leans over and gives her sister a hug. Ayeka is caught off guard but happily returns the hug.

Tsunami: "Well now I only have two left."  
Ayeka: "I hope everything turns out alright."  
Tsunami: "Thank you sis."

Tsunami walks back into the house and up the stairs. She stops in front of Mihoshi's door and knocks.

Mihoshi: "Yes, who is it?"  
Tsunami: "It's me Tsunami."

Mihoshi opens the door for Tsunami.

Mihoshi: "Come in."

Tsunami walks in and closes the door behind her.

Mihoshi: "So Tsunami what can I do for you?"  
Tsunami: "Just wanted to talk."  
Mihoshi: "I thought so, I saw you talking to Yosho, then Ryoko, and finally Ayeka."  
Tsunami: "So I was right you are hiding your true intelligence after all."  
Mihoshi: "Please promise you won't tell anyone."  
Tsunami: "Alright, but why?"  
Mihoshi: "I enjoy my job but I don't want a promotion I've become attached to everyone even Ryoko."

Tsunami: "Mihoshi, I want to ask you a favor."  
Mihoshi: "Sure anything Tsunami."  
Tsunami: "If I pass away will you take care of Ryo-oh-ki?"  
Mihoshi: "First off, don't be silly you can't die. Second, of course I will."  
Tsunami: "Mihoshi I can die. I've seen it in my dreams. I don't know when it will happen but I know that everyone will be sad that day."

Mihoshi frowns. She thinks for a little bit. She then gets up and opens one of her dresser drawers. She pulls something one and turns around. She walks over and sits beside of Tsunami.

Mihoshi: "Here, take this."

Mihoshi hands Tsunami a ring.

Tsunami: "What's this?"  
Mihoshi: "It's my good luck charm. I was out one day and saw it in a store. I bought it and every day since I've always had good luck."  
Tsunami: "I can't take this it's expensive."  
Mihoshi: "Oh yes you can and will or I follow you around and bug you about it until you do."  
Tsunami: "Alright, alright I guess I shouldn't argue."

Tsunami takes the rings and puts it on.

Tsunami: "Thank you Mihoshi it's very pretty."  
Mihoshi: "I'm glad you like it because it's yours from now on."  
Tsunami: "But I..."  
Mihoshi: "Shhh! It doesn't matter I heard what you said and I still want you to have it."

Mihoshi and Tsunami hug. Tsunami starts crying a little.

Mihoshi: "Come on Tsunami, dreams aren't really and besides we all love you very much."  
Tsunami: "It's alright but I have to go. I've still got two people to talk to and I really don't know how long I have."

Tsunami gets up, opens the door, walks out, and closes it behind her. She walks down the stairs and up to the closet door. She knocks and waits a few minutes before opening it and walking in. She looks around and another door appears. Washu steps out and then the door disappears.

Washu: "So Tsunami what's up?"  
Tsunami: "I came to see you Ms. Washu."  
Washu: "Tsunami, you seem distracted. You didn't come here just to see me did you?"  
Tsunami: "Only you would be able to tell. Ms. Washu I came here to get things out in the open. You know anything that I might have forgotten over the years and stuff like that."  
Washu: "Oh, really then something must be wrong tell me please."  
Tsunami: "Seeing as you know, you'll understand if I say no."  
Washu: "So you can't tell me or won't tell me."  
Tsunami: "Can't."  
Washu: "Oh, I see."

Tsunami walks over and hugs Washu.

Tsunami: "I have a mother, an aunt, and you Washu."  
Washu: "That's so sweet of you Tsunami."

Washu notices something on Tsunami's hand."

Washu: "What's this? A ring. So who's the luck guy."  
Tsunami: "Huh? Oh, no guy this was a present."

Washu examines the ring.

Washu: "Hmmm. That's not a ordinary Ring. It's actually the Galaxy Police award for outstanding achievement. So Mihoshi gave you that."  
Tsunami: "Yes, Washu, if you must know. She told me it was something she bought. I'll get her for that. I would never have took it if I had known."  
Washu: "Tsunami there must be something you're not telling me."

Tsunami: "I'm sorry Washu but even though I feel very close to you I forbidden to mention it to certain people. Specifically those who would try to change it."  
Washu: "Jurian laws, blah, Tsunami you can do anything you want too. Besides I promise I won't do anything."  
Tsunami: "I'll tell you but you'll wish you hadn't of ask. Ms. Washu I'm going to die I don't know when or how soon all I know is I've seen it in my dreams."  
Washu: "Ahhh! Of all the, you ... I"  
Tsunami: "I told you but noo you wouldn't listen now promise you won't try and interfere with it and promise you won't tell Tokimi either."  
Washu: "Fine, I promise but only because it's you."  
Tsunami: "Thank you Washu know I'm off. I want to talk to Tenchi but I'll have to go to his school. That's the only way I'll get to talk to him."

Tsunami turns around and walks out the door. Washu storms off mad at herself for asking and for promising not to interfere.

Tsunami: "Oh, well that went much better than I thought it would."

Tsunami walks down the stairs, and out of the house. She waves to Ayeka.

Tsunami: "Ryoko!!!"

Ryoko appears and looks at Tsunami.

Ryoko: "Yes? Oh, Tsunami it's you. Is there something I can do for you little sister?"  
Ryoko smiles as she says that. Tsunami giggles.

Tsunami: "Yes, Ryoko, could you teleport down the mountain."  
Ryoko: "Sure. I'm surprised you didn't do it."  
Tsunami: "I'm only allowed to use my powers to help other people and not for my own benefit."

Ryoko: "Alright then, when should I except you back so I can teleport you back up?"  
Tsunami: "I'll be coming back with Tenchi."  
Ryoko: "Oh I see."  
Tsunami: "It's alright I promise I'll behave myself."  
Ryoko: "Fine then."

Ryoko grabs Tsunami's hand and they both disappear.

--Down at the lower base of the mountain at the bus stop. --

Ryoko appears and smiles.

Ryoko: "There you go, now make sure to give Tenchi my best."  
Tsunami: "Alright. Bye Ryoko."  
Ryoko disappears. Tsunami sets down on the bench and waits. About five minutes later a bus comes by. She gets up and gets on. As she talks a set several men whistle even the bus driver.

Tsunami: "Thank you."  
Tsunami sets quietly as the bus begins to move. She stares out the window thinking of how much she will miss everything. The bus comes to a stop.  
Bus Driver: "Miss, I believe it's your stop."  
Tsunami: "Oh."

Tsunami gets up and walks to the front of bus. She leans over and gives the bus driver a kiss on the cheek.

Tsunami: "Later."

The driver smiles.

Bus Driver: "Now that's a woman."

She walks toward Tenchi's school. As she gets close she see students walking back and forth to classes. She looks around and spots Tenchi talking with some guys. She walks up to them very quietly.

Tsunami: "Hello Tenchi."

Tenchi stops for a moment and the entire group turns around. Everyone's jaw drops but Tenchi's.

Tenchi: "Hey Tsunami. What's up?"  
Tsunami: "Just thought I would pay you a visit."  
Tenchi: "Okay guys you can stop staring she's real."

All of Tenchi's friends stop staring and start prying into who she is.

Tenchi: "She's my half-sister."  
Guy1: "You are so lucky Tenchi."  
Guy2: "Yeah, if my sister looked like that I would marry her."  
Tsunami: "Oh, stop you're making me blush."

Tsunami's face starts turning red and she can't help but smile from all the attention.

Tenchi: "Guys, Guys you go ahead and go to class. This is my lunch period you can see her later."

All of Tenchi's friends walk away disappointed. Tsunami runs up to Tenchi and gives him a big hug.

Tenchi: "It's nice to see you too Tsunami. Would you like to eat with me?"  
Tsunami: "I'll just watch thank you, I'm not hungry."  
Tenchi: ""You sure?"  
Tsunami: "Very."

Tsunami lets go of Tenchi and smiles at him.

Tenchi: "So what brings you here?"  
Tsunami: "Besides you?"  
Tenchi: "Besides me."  
Tsunami: "Well, besides you nothing."  
Tenchi: "You came all this way just to see me, I would have been home in two and half hours you know."  
Tsunami: "I know but I need to see you before then. I don't have this mountain of available time."  
Tenchi: "You going somewhere?"  
Tsunami: "Sort of, can't say."

Tenchi and Tsunami walk into the cafeteria. She stands in line with him and then after he gets food they sit at one of the small tables in the back. Tsunami and Tenchi talk for what seems like hours. They are interrupted by the bell.

Tsunami: "Later Tenchi."  
Tenchi: "Bye Tsunami."

If Tenchi knew what was about to happen he wouldn't have let her go.

Tenchi left heading towards his class he waved goodbye to Tsunami right before he started climbing the stairs. Throughout most of the class Tenchi was thinking about Tsunami. Even as the entire class set there reading he was having a hard time concentrating. Everyone almost jumped out of their seats when they all heard a scream from outside. They heard the sound of a car crash and glass breaking. Everyone got up and rushed to the Window. Tenchi couldn't see anything because of all the people in the way.

Tenchi: "What's going on?"  
Teacher: "It looks like some poor girl got hit by a car. Oh, dear."

Tenchi finally made his way through the coward of people at the window. He fell backwards.

Tenchi: "Tsunami?!? No."

The teacher instantly realized Tenchi knew the girl.

Teacher: "Tenchi, calm down I'm sure she's alright."

Tenchi got up and ran out the door.

Teacher: "Oh, dear I hope for his sake she's alright."

When Tenchi got down there people were crowded every where. Some were helping the driver. Tenchi pushes people out of the Way and got to Tsunami. She was unconcious at the moment.

Tenchi: "Tsunami! Tsunami! Speak to me."

Tsunami opens her eyes and smiles at Tenchi.

Tsunami: "Oh, hi Tenchi. Nice to see."

Tsunami starts coughing up small amounts of blood. Tsunami tried to get up but she starting falling back down. When Tenchi caught her he noticed she was bleeding on her left side.

Tsunami: "I'm sorry Tenchi but I'm not going to make it through this one."  
Tenchi: "Don't say that Tsunami I'm right here. I'll never leave you."  
Tsunami: "Thank you Tenchi, but I saw this in my dreams. Tell everyone that I said Goodbye and I love you."

Tsunami closed her eyes and her life ended right there in Tenchi's hands.

Tenchi: "No, Tsunami!"

--Back in the present.--

Tokimi: "So, she die in a car accident."  
Tenchi: "Yes, saddly she did die in such a trivial manner."  
Tokimi: "I'm sorry for your lose and mine. I have to go now I hope the next time I see you it will be on a more pleasant note."  
Washu: "Later, Tokimi."

Tokimi turns around and walks back to were the guards are waiting. She turns around and waves goodbye one more time before departing.

Washu: "Come on lets go there is nothing else we can do here."

They all turn around and start walking away. A Jurian guard starts running across the field and stops in front of Miss Ayeka.

Guard: "Princess Ayeka, you father has requested your presents immediately. He also wishes for you to bring them along."  
Ayeka: "We'll be right there."

To be continued...


End file.
